


Wider than a mile…

by Pirania



Series: Paradoks [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Music, Romance, Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirania/pseuds/Pirania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock może i wie, jak to jest być pięknym, ale John wie, jak to jest być dobrym. Tłumaczenie.</p>
<p>Tytuł oryginału: Wider than a Mile<br/>Autorka: wordstrings<br/>Zgoda na tłumaczenie: odgórna<br/>Tłumacz: Pirania<br/>Beta: Mąka</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wider than a mile…

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wider than a Mile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555840) by [wordstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstrings/pseuds/wordstrings). 



Jest dawno po północy, a Sherlock na jakiś czas przestał być Sherlockiem, by stać się przewodnikiem. Światło, przenikające przez szyby salonu, jest naznaczone węglową ciemnością, ciepłe i metaliczne. Chłodne miejskie powietrze, o tysiącu zapachów w każdej cząsteczce, przeciska się przez szpary w oknach. Ale Sherlock tym razem nie dostrzega wszystkich szczegółów. Nie jest w stanie. Stoi, szczupły, blady, owinięty w błękit, na małym stoliczku przy kanapie. Stracił rękę. Nie pamięta, kiedy to miało miejsce, pewnie z godzinę temu. Chwilowo to tylko mechanizm służący trzymaniu smyczka.  
Nie, nie mechanizm. Sherlock otwiera gwałtownie oczy, po czym znów je zaciska. A jeśli już mechanizm, to z żyłami zamiast przewodów, ścięgnami w miejscu przekładni i obudową w cielistym kolorze.  
Sherlock wie, że bywa niesamowity. Zdarzają się momenty, kiedy jest nadkomputerem, ogarem gończym, złodziejem, a jego nagrodą pozostaje lekarz wojskowy ze słodką, łagodną twarzą i zabójczym palcem na spuście broni. Są też inne momenty, a Sherlock jest wtedy udręką, tak dla siebie, jak i dla innych. Ale teraz, jak co kilka miesięcy, jeśli ma szczęście, a świat mu na to pozwoli, wcale nie jest Sherlockiem Holmesem.  
Stradivarius w jego dłoniach drży i nuci, i pulsuje jak żywa istota. Skrzypce odsuwają się od niego, jakby w trwodze, po czym znów wstydliwie szukają jego dotyku. Patyna błyszczy, a struny drgają leciutko. Głaszcze je smyczkiem najdelikatniej jak może. Są tak bardzo wrażliwe, nadwrażliwe, przecież gra już od pięciu godzin, są już zbyt wrażliwe na Chopina, a Mendelssohn wygiąłby plecy skrzypiec w łuk i złamał ich kręgosłup, więc z rozgorączkowanych strun spływają delikatne dźwięki. Stare angielskie pieśni. Kołysanki. Piosenki o lodowatych zimach i utraconych miłościach.  
 _Moon River, wider than a mile…_  
Sherlock znów otwiera oczy.  
Przed nim stoi John. Nie zauważył go wcześniej. Jest tuż przed stolikiem, co oznacza, że jego głowa znajduje się na wysokości bioder Sherlocka. Włosy doktora w kolorze pomyj są potargane od snu, a ramiona skrzyżowane na wełnianym swetrze, który zarzucił na piżamę. Sherlock dedukuje, że w pokoju jest lodowato, ale nie stać go na zakonotowanie większej ilości faktów poza tym, że John uśmiecha się jedną stroną ust. Oczy Johna są tak ciemne w mrugającym, elektrycznym świetle latarni ulicznych, że Sherlock nie widzi błękitu. Ale wie, że tam jest.  
Detektyw nie jest już detektywem, a to zdarza się bardzo rzadko, więc nie przerywa gry. Gra za wszystkie momenty, kiedy jest go za dużo, i za wszystkie, gdy jest go za mało. Gra dla Londynu. Gra dla rzeczy, o których nie pamięta, że są piękne, i dla wszystkich, o których zapomniał, że są brzydkie.  
Gra dla osoby, która wpuściła Sherlocka pod skórę mimo lekarskiego zdrowego rozsądku, a John patrzy. Nawet nie drgnie. Sherlock w ciemności lepiej widzi wszystkie zmarszczki na jego twarzy. To nie ma sensu, ale gdy chodzi o Johna Watsona, nic nie ma sensu. Gra dla zachwyconych kurzych łapek, które wywołuje uśmiech Johna i dla głębokich półkoli z Afganistanu, i dla worków pod oczami, za które Sherlock może winić tylko siebie. Wszystkie są takie same. Wszystkie są Johnem, więc gra dla nich.  
Gra długi czas.  
Dźwięk urywa się.  
\- Witaj, Jagodowy Przyjacielu* - mówi Sherlock.  
\- Witaj, Łamaczu Serc* – mówi John.  
Sherlock pozwala, by grawitacja ściągnęła dłoń ze smyczkiem ku ziemi, ale zostawia Stradivariusa na ramieniu. Skrzypce cicho, kochająco dyszą, cudownie wycieńczone. Ich odłożenie byłoby okrucieństwem.  
\- To chore: być zazdrosnym o skrzypce – szepce John. Z czułością. Ze smutkiem, myśli Sherlock.  
\- Nie mam nic przeciwko – odpowiada uczciwie.  
John tylko patrzy.  
\- Masz rację - dodaje Sherlock, chcąc być pomocny. – Nie zejdę.  
John waha się przez chwilę, a potem wchodzi na wąski stolik. Sherlock zgarnął wcześniej wszystkie papiery i książki na ziemię, więc jest na nim miejsce. Chociaż nie za wiele.  
\- Dlaczego wyglądasz tak smutno? – pyta Sherlock. – Myślałem, że lubisz moją grę.  
\- Lubię. – John gładzi dłonią szlafrok Sherlocka, jakby tak naprawdę chciał dotknąć skrzypiec, ale obawiał się ataku zębów i pazurów. I ma rację, myśli Sherlock. John zwykle może dotykać skrzypiec, ale nie teraz. Nie, gdy Sherlock stracił rękę. – Tylko… nie zrozumiesz.  
Sherlock przechyla głowę.  
\- I tak jesteś piękny – mówi John. – Nie masz pojęcia, jak to jest się zastanawiać, jak… jak to jest. Być pięknym.  
Gdy Sherlock myśli, czy w jakiś abstrakcyjny sposób uważa się za pięknego, dochodzi do wniosku, że tak. Zazwyczaj. W tej chwili nie jest nawet sobą, więc pytanie staje się o wiele bardziej obiektywne. Kim jest Sherlock Holmes i czy jest piękny? No cóż, tak. Jest osobą, o której ludzie będą mówić długo po jej śmierci, która będzie żyć poza grobem przez dziesiątki lat, ponieważ jest jedyny w swoim rodzaju.  
\- Zastanawiam się, jak to jest być dobrym – odpowiada.  
John wypuszcza powietrze z płuc tuż przed tym, jak Sherlock go całuje. Usta przyjaciela są miękkie od snu, od czułości, od melancholii i zrozumienia, zapisanego na każdym włóknie jego DNA. Sherlock wciąż trzyma skrzypce na ramieniu, ale prawą dłonią przyciska do siebie biodra Johna, a zaciśnięte na smyczku palce opiera na jego krzyżu.  
A więc znów ma dłoń. Na Johnie.  
Sherlock nie jest już przewodnikiem.  
Nie przejmuje się tym.  
Pocałunek zmienia się. Sherlock powraca na ziemię niczym nieważka kometa. Oczywiście, że John to zauważa. Odsuwa się i patrzy w górę. Jego palce głaszczą szczękę Sherlocka. Raz, dwa, trzy razy.  
\- Zniszczyłem ci to, prawda? Przepraszam.  
\- Zawsze w końcu się niszczy.  
\- A jak często się zdarza?  
\- Często. Czterdzieści trzy razy. Wróci.  
John kiwa głową. Sherlock drży i odkrywa, że wie, iż w pokoju jest zimno, tylko dlatego, że John jest ciepły. Po czym zdaje sobie sprawę, że John go kocha, że John całował go przed chwilą, a jednak John wygląda na najsmutniejszego od wielu tygodni. Mruga intensywnie, wbijając wzrok w obojczyk Sherlocka, próbując swój smutek ukryć. Bezowocnie.  
\- Chciałbym wiedzieć, czemu tak wyglądasz – mówi Sherlock. – Przestań. Nie zrobiłem niczego okropnego i jest tyle świata do zobaczenia. Zobaczymy go jutro.  
\- No tak – szepcze John. – I kochasz mnie.  
\- A ty kochasz mnie.  
\- A więc będziemy oglądać świat. Jutro.  
\- Oczywiście.  
\- Nie wybierasz się do łóżka, prawda?  
\- Nie.  
\- Jasne. A więc dobranoc. Powiedz skrzypcom, że jest mi przykro, że przeszkodziłem.  
John wraca do sypialni.  
Sherlock podchodzi do okna. Pozwala skrzypcom ześlizgnąć się z ramienia i patrzy na Londyn. Wie, że na niebie są gwiazdy, niewidoczne przez światła miasta i smog. Chciałby je dzisiaj zobaczyć, chociaż nie jest w stanie ich zrozumieć. Jutro pewnie ujrzy o wiele za dużo świata, ale na razie jest cicho. A tak naprawdę lepiej niż cicho, jakby był gdzieś… pomiędzy. We śnie albo w iluzji. Dryfuje w ciszy na maleńkiej tratwie na wpół zapomnianego dźwięku.

* W oryginale: „huckleberry friend” i „heart breaker” – nawiązanie do słów piosenki “Moon River” (jak w zasadzie cała ta część).


End file.
